Hemostatic clipping tools have been endoscopically inserted to treat internal bleeding. These clipping tools deploy hemostatic clips which clamp edges of a wound together. After a number of clips sufficient to clamp all of the target sites (i.e., bleeding wounds) has been deployed, the tool is withdrawn from the body.
Internal bleeding is also treated by applying heat to tissue to cause rapid coagulation of the bleeding vessels (i.e., cauterizing). Cauterizing is particularly applicable to bleeding sites with edges relatively close to one another.